User blog:Ishimura Elite/On The Fanfics
A "Just-To-Let-You-Know" Report Blog. A journal of sorts to keep me occupied. First Report It's coming along. I just finished Chapter 7 and the entire thing is spanning 30 pages. I'm fixing up the details in previous chapters best I can, and I'll get to writing the 8th chapter when I feel like it. Still have a lot of good ideas. Awgh, this music I'm listening to is so beautiful... Second Report Well it's still going. I kinda stopped since I started The Eleven Day Rain. I have more ideas for that than Light Requiem right now so I'm doing my best not to blarghstuckinarut like Lu did with Wings of Fire. Doing good so far. Third Report Well, I'm getting a lot more done with The Eleven Day Rain than Light Requiem. I have ideas for it, but I'm kind of stuck on how to employ it. BUT! I'm not blarghstuckinarut yet! Speaking of which, I helped out Lu with Wings of Fire, so now it's a joint effort I guess, probably gonna have more parts to write for that whenever she needs, so yeah. And Trudge made his own rp. Still got like 5 of Lu's other rps going. Lotsa stuff going on. Fourth Report So, got my new laptop and what-not. Kept all the data on the fanfics so I'm still going along with it. Have an idea for the new fanfic Restless Dreams, which I will start sometime when I feel like it. Still going along with the other two for right now, more so on The Eleven Day Rain, considering how much I already have for Light Requiem already (30+ pages). Fifth Report Well still working on Eleven Day Rain than Light Requiem, and I just got done with a really bloody part, since I'm all, you know, insane in the membrane. So squeemish people stay away. Far away. But the story is taking shape because of it. Doing good so far. Just got done with the next chapter. Gonna post it on DeviantART later today. Sixth Report On the home stretch for completing Light Requiem. The Eleven Day Rain is almost as long, and Light isn't even out of Ponyville yet. Gonna be reeaaaalll long. Like, reaaaaallll. Loooooonggg. And I decided to put the fanfics in a four part series. I'll put out Light Requiem on DeviantART once I'm done and revise it a bit. Seventh Report Finally done with Light Requiem. I'm posting it here since on DeviantART it wont let me post it since it's too long. My new computer will probably let me post it here. Eighth Report So I split Light Requiem into two parts and put them on DeviantART and deleted the fanfic I had on here. Too much trouble for not enough gain to manage the thing on here. So yeah, it's there now. Ninth Report I am currently engaged in a death battle of randomness against Trudge. Gotta think of something ludicrously random to throw at him. Something he'd never be able to beat. I'll work on that. Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom. I posted part 1 of The Eleven Day Rain on DeviantART and stuff like that. Only 3 chapters in and it maxed out what I can put in a single deviation. This is gonna be a loooooooooong fanfiction. Tenth Report Still working on The Eleven Day Rain. Almost done with that since I'm trying to shorten it out a bit. Started Restless Dreams two days ago. Not past first chapter since I'm working to complete the other one first. Light's gonna get insane powerful by the end of the second one (Hence me starting to add a new ability to Light's page). I'll eventually tell how he gets it and the full form he takes when I complete the fanfiction and post it on DeviantART. Eleventh Report Well I ditched the whole shortening up thing on the Eleven Day Rain. Couldn't figure out how to make it work, so I'm stalling and making more backstory. MORE BACKSTORY. It's 2:30 in the morning and I'm starting to get tired. I become nocturnal during summer time. I pretty much flip my biological time clock a full 360 degrees by the time summer ends. My parents don't like it. I don't care. It's freaking summer, deal with it. Kinda gotta work out everything by the time the end of the second fanfiction comes along. I have plans for that. Twelfth Report Thats how you spell twelfth, right? Twelve... Twelfth.... seems kinda off... anyhowz, I'm more than halfway there (living on a prayer) to the end of The Eleven Day Rain, and I already started the next fanfic, Restless Dreams, so yipee skip. I'm tired of seeing Obama and Romney campaign ads freaking everywhere. GET OFF MAH INTERNETS!! I mean, sheesh... yeah, but anyway, I'm almost done with the second one and started the third. Almost 6:00 in the morning, not that tired, but I know it's steady then it takes a spiking dive and I drop in my face. Probably gonna happen soon. Yeah so that's pretty much it. Thirteenth Report OH SH**! TOMORROW'S FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH! I had absolutely NO IDEA! Anyway, I'm almost done with the second fanfic. Thing is over 70 pages long right now, It'll be over 80 by the time I'm done, maybe even over 90 or.... dare I say it... dare, dare! 100 PAGES LONG! Don't know, this one's a good one though, the third one may be even longer, and the fourth, LONGER THAN THAT! I don't exactly know what I'm going to do with the fourth, I have a couple ideas, but I don't really know what I'm going to do with it until I finish the third one, or at least get close to it. In the meantime, For Great Justice. Category:Blog posts